Balada Cinta Sang Casanova
by Teh Pucuk Harem
Summary: "Isogai, jari kamu bagus ya? Apalagi kalau ada jari aku di sela-selanya." / Detik berikutnya Maehara siap dilarikan ke dokter jiwa. ・ [MaeIso]


Sebuah legenda mengatakan; tembaklah pujaan hatimu sambil _bungee jumping_ dari Tokyo Skytree. Jika berhasil, maka cintamu akan bersatu. Jika tidak berhasil ... _To Be continued_.

—Tertanda, primbon sesat.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

by **Ratu Galau** (id: 1591962)

.

/Tidak ada makhluk terluka selama pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali nyamuk2 nakal yang kecentilan ngincer paha saya—#dukk/

.

.

* * *

"Akan kubuktikan cintakuuuuuuuu!"

"Buset, Maeharaa! Turuuuuun!"

"Cintaku tiada duanyaaaaaa!"

"Turun Maeeeeeeeee!"

"I LOVE YUUUUUU ISOGAIIIII!" terus dia loncat dari genteng warung Mang Udin.

"MAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Bukan, ini bukan adegan sinetron alay di mana sang aktor bunuh diri dengan loncat ke empang akibat cintanya ditolak oleh nona protagonis. Bukan, kok, sama sekali bukan, _Ohok_.

Ini Maehara Hiroto dan Isogai Yuuma.

Kalau pingin tahu kronologinya hingga keadaan menjadi sedemikian lebay, mari kita mundur sedikit ke satu jam yang lalu, di mana sekelompok remaja sedang pesta camilan. Merayakan a _nniversary_ —jadian—Karma dan Nagisa yang ke dua bulan (?).

"Lisooooy, lisooooy!"

Isogai heran, bagaimana bisa Maehara mabuk seolah minum alkohol, padahal yang diminum hanya ramuan kunyit. Entah siapa yang bawa-bawa ramuan khusus wanita haid itu ke pesta macam ini. Seingatnya, tadi Maehara bisik-bisik dengan Kayano. Tapi ketika dituduh, gadis itu pura-pura Epilepsi.

"Uhuik—! Mengapa hidup ini begitu absurd~ mengapa menyatakan cinta itu begitu rumiiit~!"

"Maehara, jalannya hati-hati!" seru Isogai, tak bisa membiarkan Maehara pulang dalam keadaan sempoyongan.

"Lihatlah ufuk timur, Isogai. Bintang fajar ada di sanaa," padahal sekarang masih jam lima sore.

"Maehara, ayo sini, kuantar pulang. Mustahil kamu sampai rumah dalam kondisi begini." Isogai meraih lengan Maehara, hendak menyampirkannya di pundak.

"Ihh, jangan remehkan aku, deh, Isogai. Aku bisa ngejaga diriku sendiri," ucap Maehara, dengan wajah ganteng cling-cling disinari cahaya mentari. "Ah, lihat! Ada cewek cantik hampir tenggelam! Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Tunggu, _Lady_!"

"MAEHARAAAA ITU BONEKA MEKDIIIIIII!"

 _NDJEBYUUUR_

Setelah meloncat seenak jidat jenong dari atas jembatan, Mehara pingsan hingga perlu digotong orang-orang sekitar. Begitu siuman, masnya seolah berubah kepribadian menjadi lebih lebay.

"Uwachouuuw!" ada dokter edan di sini. Daritadi kerjanya cuma nari-nari sambil menebar kembang pada Maehara. Katanya modus pengobatan baru. Entah, yang jelas Isogai belum pernah melihat metode pengobatan macam ini dilakukan di rumah sakit besar.

"Semua ini karena dia mabuk larutan kunyit," Isogai geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi pertanyaan dokter. "Mungkin dia keracunan akibat terkontaminasi kunyit dan air sungai."

"Oh, yah?" si dokter mangut-mangut, mengangguk seolah mengerti. "Uhm, tak ada luka fisik. Dia sehat. Mungkin hanya agak kaget karena menelan air sungai. Temanmu sehat walafiat, Nak."

 _Wah, beneran hebat. Dokternya bisa tahu keadaan Maehara hanya dengan nari-nari dan tebar kembang._ Isogai takjub, lalu menarik keraguan yang sempat mampir dalam hatinya. "Terima kasih. Sudah memeriksanya. Saya akan menjaganya baik-baik selama dua hari ke depan."

Isogai menghampiri Maehara, lalu menepuk bahunya. "Setelah ini, jangan bikin ulah aneh-aneh lagi. Untung tak ada luka fisik berarti. Semua gara-gara larutan aneh yang kamu minum, tuh."

"Mananya?" sergah Maehara. "Semuanya gara-gara kamu, Isogai."

Sang pemuda berantena terperanjat. "Kenapa gara-gara aku?!"

"Soalnya kamu memabukkan," _ting_! Kedip ganteng.

Isogai beku di tempat. _Kayaknya ada yang salah, deh?_

xxx

Jadi begitulah. Maju kembali ke keadaan semula, entah karena obrolan _absurd_ macam apa, Maehara akhirnya manjat genteng warung Mang Udin, tempat dirinya berdua dengan Isogai istirahat sambil ngemil es potong beberapa menit lalu.

"Maee! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Isogai berlari panik, menghampiri Maehara yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan di atas tanah.

"Sakit—aaw, aku jatuh."

Isogai menghela napas malas. "Ya, udah jelas, kan?" rautnya sebal, ingin rasanya menjewer Maehara. Namun tidak tega juga, melihat Maehara yang mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di pinggulnya kini.

"Aku jatuh ke hatimu, Isogai—ADUDUDUH!"

xxx

"Cieeee yang jadian," Rio menggoda sambil siul-siul.

"Pajak jadian, dooong!" Fuwa cengar-cengir sambil kipas-kipas.

"Aku agak patah hati..." ujar Hinata sedikit lesu, namun senyum puas terlukis di bibirnya. "...Tapi aku lega. Kalian yang statusnya 'homo nanggung' itu akhirnya _jadi_ juga. Sekarang kalau bikin _hint_ pun udah legal, deh."

"Selamat yaaaaa!" sambut yang lain tak kalah meriah. Sambil tebar-tebar konfeti—sebenarnya dibilang konfeti juga bukan, itu cuma bungkus mi remes digunting-gunting, warna-warninya bisa gantiin konfeti dadakan. Nggak kalah meriah, kan?

"Plislah, kalian salah paham!" sanggah Isogai "Aku kan udah bilang, dia ini sehat-sehat aja. Cuma—kukira—karena kecebur sungai, akalnya jadi berubah, dokter bilang ini hanya sementara. Beberapa hari juga sembuh."

"Itu sungai apaan, sih, kok bisa bikin Maehara ngegombalnya tanpa hambatan gitu?" Sugaya garuk-garuk kepala, tak paham melihat Maehara gigit mawar sambil lenggok pinggul di depan kelas. "Ciyeee Maehara kayak anggota _boyband_ , deh," godanya, walaupun masih gagal paham.

"Makasih. Tapi daripada jadi _boyband_ ," Maehara melangkah mendekati Isogai, menyisipkan tangkai mawar di gigitannya pada sela telinga sahabatnya itu. "Mending aku jadi _boyfriend_ kamu."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Isogai pening.

.

.

 _Dear Daiyareh, Sejak saat itu, Maehara kayak kesambet jin genit penunggu sungai. Gombal sana, gombal sini. Aku paham_ _mungkin Maehara mengalami syok ringan_. _Aku harus sabar_. _Tapi herannya, kenapa aku terus yang dia gombalin. Aku nggak tahan. Pulangkan sajaaa*, aku, pada ibuku~ atau ayah_ —

"Isogai."

"Apa?" salak Isogai setelah refleks menutup buku diari kecilnya.

"Daripada nulis isi hatimu di sana, gimana kalau kamu ikutan nulis di formulir nikahan kita?"

"Maehara, Stop!"

.

"Isogai."

"Apa, Masss?" Isogai merapikan baju olahraganya dan dengan ikhlas menunggu Maehara bertukar pakaian.

"Percayalah, cintaku padamu seperti bulu ketek. Selalu tumbuh walau dicukur."

Celana olahraga melayang, mendarat pada wajah ganteng Maehara. "Pakai celanamu dan tutupin tuh kolormu yang bolong itu!"

"UAPA?!"

.

"Isogai."

 _Gusti—aku lelah_. Kali ini Isogai berusaha tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari bakso ena Mang Jaka. Jarang-jarang ada bakso seenak ini lewat deket jalan menuju sekolah.

"Apa?" biar lelah, tapi disahut juga. "Minta dibanyakin saos?"

"Nggak, sih, baksonya."

"Oh, mau banyakin baksonya lagi?"

"Bukan, tapi kamunya kayak tukang bakso. Kalau malem suka keliling-keliling di hati akuuu."

"MAEEEEEE!" lalu mangkok ayam sejuta umat mendarat di jidat Maehara. Nggak luka, kok. Jidatnya keras dan perkasa.

.

"Isogai."

"Maehara, Plis—"

"Mending kamu pakai topi, deh."

Isogai mingkem. Iya, memang hari ini panas sekali, walaupun sudah sore. Dia tersenyum, ternyata Maehara begini cemas padanya. "Kenapa? Mataharinya panas banget, ya?"

"Bukan, nanti antenamu dirubungin semut, soalnya kamu kan manis banget."

 _KEMBALIKAN SENYUMKUUUU! RUGIIIII!_

xxx

"Hiroto sakit, ya?"

Isogai memandang sang Ibunda yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur. Malam sudah menjelang. Sudah sejam yang lalu Isogai pulang dari rumah Maehara. Walaupun digombal habis-habisan di tengah jalan, tapi Isogai masih benar-benar cemas pada keadaan Maehara yang sepertinya belum sembuh benar.

"Mungkin. Entahlah." tandas si anak sulung, bingung menjawab apa. "Semoga dia cepat sembuh, deh."

Bunyi ponsel berdering. Ada hiasan kappa hijau bersinar. Itu hiasan hasil dari main mesin japit-japit di _game center_. Isogai ngotot kepingin gantungan _kappa_ yang bisa bersinar itu, sampai mencoba belasan kali, akhirnya gagal. Maehara hampir nangis, karena koinnya punya dia. Untung saat Maehara mencoba untuk pertama kali, _kappa_ -nya mau dijapit.

Begitu telepon diangkat suara Maehara terdengar agak bergetar. "Isogai. Tolong."

"A-ada apa Maehara?"

"Aku nyangkut di dahan, takut patah~"

"Apa?" Isogai panik. Dia menyambar tas selempangnya, bergegas memasukkan barang-barang seperti tali, mantel dan kotak P3k. "Kamu di mana? Biar aku ke sana. Jangan banyak bergerak, Maehara!"

"Suaramu bikin ketagihan, hatiku jadi tak terarah~"

"Tidur kamuuu!" Isogai mati-matian menahan tangannya supaya gagal membanting ponsel keramat yang hanya satu-satunya itu. Kalau hancur, nggak ada gantinya. Padahal Isogai sudah lama ingin ganti ponsel yang kualitasnya sedikit lebih baik daripada ponsel lipat hitam-putih miliknya. Misalnya layar sentuh dengan kamera depan-belakang 13 _MegaPixel_ , warna terang, memori satu _Terrabite, waterpproof_ dan bisa buat muter DVD juga.

 _Tring!_

 _Kali ini yang bunyi SMS. Ini ada apalagi?_

(Masih) dari Maehara Hiroto dan isinya gombal lagi~ gombal lagi~ *gara-gara si Komo lewat~ ' _Eh?_

 _Kamu bagaikan lempeng tektonik. Geser dikit aja hatiku bisa gempa 9 Skala Richter._

"HENTIKAAAAAAN!" lengking suara Isogai mengudara, bersama hujan-badai dan petir menggelar yang datang tiba-tiba. Film horor KW super.

xxx

"Gantengan aku apa panda?" tanya Isogai Yuuma pada cermin nyaris retak di kamarnya. Ceritanya mau tiru-tiru ibu tirinya Putri Saljosh, tapi gagal. Cermin di kamarnya hanya diam, kantung mata Isogai juga muncul akibat nggak bisa tidur. Maehara mengiriminya SMS gombal setiap sepuluh menit sekali.

 _Ada apa-apa. Pasti ada apa-apa dengan Maehara_. Batin Isogai tidak tenang. Bahkan langkahnya lebih lesu daripada kemarin. _Maehara bukan cuma mengalami syok. Pasti ada yang lain. Otaknya termakan oleh virus parasit Ha5he3 misalnya. Iya, virus ha ha ha he he yang datang dari planet Namex, mungkin._

Isogai mulai stress.

 _Mungkin aku harus berdiskusi dengan Koro-sensei. Mungkin Sensei punya jalan keluar yang lebih pas. Apapun, asal Maehara sembuh dan aku keluar dari jerat gombalnya._ Teguh sekali niatnya di dalam hati. Isogai sudah berencana akan mencegat Koro-sensei nanti, saat istirahat siang sebelum makhluk lucu itu melesat pergi mencari Pokemon langka—kabarnya ada Girantina di Taman Makam Jeruk Purut dan Lugia di Pantai Selatan. Aseek.

 _Baiklah. Semangat. Hadapi Maehara, hanya satu hari ini!_ Isogai menepuk pipinya. Dengan gagah, tampan dan berani, dia membuka pintu kelas. Bersiap menghadapi kenyataan sebagaimana pun pahitnya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, anak-anak cewek sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan usil—terlebih Rio yang ngeliriknya niat banget. Isogai mendadak merinding. Dideliknya Maehara yang berdiri di depan kelas, bersama dengan Koro-sensei. Ditambah lagi, ada proyektor dan layar yang sudah terpasang rapi.

"Koro-sensei, ini ada apa?" tanya Isogai, masih menaruh curiga.

"Nanti juga tahu sendiri. Ayo duduk dulu..." dan tampang Koro-sensei yang mesem-mesem itu bikin jantung Isogai gagal nyantai. Belum sempat Isogai beranjak, Maehara sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Semalaman suntuk aku melawan kantuk. Kutulis surat cinta ini untukmu, Isogai Yuuma," dia menyibak rambutnya. "Karena cintaku padamu seperti hujan. Turun jatuh ke hatimu dan tak mungkin naik lagi."

 _Ngemeng epe nih orang?_

"Sudah, ayo duduk, mari kita lihat surat cinta Maehara Hiroto," Koro-sensei tampak begitu bersemangat. Isogai kejang.

Ketika proyektor diputar, muncul Singa Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer tengah mengaum dengan cantiknya.

"Berasa lagi nonton Tom en Jerry, deh." komentar Hinata yang memang sudah tak asing lagi dengan adegan pembuka animasi kejar-kejaran antara _seme_ kucing dan _uke_ tikus itu. Dibalik juga bisa.

Kali ini ada selarik kalimat Bahasa Inggris yang muncul, tampak ditulis tangan dengan _font_ monotype Cosiva.

 ** _Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would meet you; that could captivate and win my heart_**

"Waah, pembukanya aja udah begini," Rio kipas-kipas.

 ** _When I met you, my life could not have been in a worse state_**

 _"_ Cieee Maehara," Fuwa terkikik geli, sementara wajah Isogai sudah tak dapat didefinisi lagi warna merahnya masuk spektrum mana.

 ** _From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew that you would be someone that would make me smile again and again_**

"Kalau ada si doi senyum terus, yaaa?" Yada melempar godaan, sambil mencomot poki yang sedang anteng di tangan Megu.

 _ **It has been a long time since we met** _

"Aaaw, kayaknya aku bakal kenyang terus saking terbuainya, deh, romantis banget kalimatnyaaa!" Hara serasa meleleh, lalu melepaskan sepiring prasmanan yang tengah ia santap. Entah dapet di mana. Lagian itu kalimat yang biasa aja, perasaan.

 _ **I have never been as in love with anyone before as I am with you, every day you bring something new to my world  
You make me laugh. You make me happy. Without your love I would probably die** _

Seluruhnya terbawa-bawa suasana. Cewek-cewek langsung luluh. Cowok-cowok bersorak melempar godaan. Oh, sungguh romantis surat cinta yang ditulis Maehara untuk Isogai.

 ** _I'm yours, Isogai ... my horney_**

.

"Ha?"

.

... hening sesaat. Suasana kelas berubah jadi kutub selatan akibat satu tipo fatal.

"Anu—itu pas nulisnya memang lagi ngantuk." Maehara sendiri ingin membekukan diri.

"CUKUUUUUP GUE LELAAAAAAAH!" Isogai hampir nangis. Harga diri seolah tercoreng oleh tinta biru, digantung layaknya bendera di upacara nikahan mantan. Antenanya goyang-goyang-gayung, nggak nyantai. Sang ketua kelas ini berdiri, berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah terbakar dan linangan air mata.

Kelas masih hening. Sebagian merasa nggak enak dengan Isogai, sebagian masih syok dengan surat cintanya Maehara. Tiponya gitu banget, masalahnya.

Kilat bola mata Maehara menyapu pintu kelas, tepat di mana punggung Isogai menghilang.

"Mungkin aku ... udah kelewatan."

xxx

"Maehara begooooooo!"

Isogai Yuuma di sini, di lapangan olahraga. Iya, larinya bahkan nggak jauh-jauh amat, kok. Dari ujung kelas juga kelihatan kalau Isogai sedang duduk meringkuk sambil menggerutu.

"Maaf kalau aku bego," sahut Maehara Hiroto, yang melangkah perlahan-lahan mendekati Isogai.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, kamu!" rajuk Isogai. Masih meringkuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kamu nggak menebarkan virus zombi atau apapun, jadi aku akan mendekat." Maehara bahkan sudah duduk berdempet dengan sang ketua kelas. "Maaf, ya..."

"Kalau kamu mau minta maaf..." Isogai mengangkat wajahnya, masih dengan ekspresi seakan mau nangis dan pipi semerah rambut Karma. "Ayo kita ke dokter! Kamu harus dirawat! Otakmu pasti rusak parah! Aku akan merawatmu selamanya asal kamu sembuh!"

"Isogai, Plis, nggak perlu. Aku bahkan nggak apa-apa, sebenarnya."

"... _Pardon_?"

"Aku—sebenarnya—ya, seperti yang tertulis di surat cinta itu," kali ini Maehara yang menuai semburat merah. "Ta-tapi kamunya aku kodein malah nggak ngerti-ngerti. Akting syok lalu berubah akal dan hobi gombal itu usulan Kayano. Biar modusan, gitu."

Di kelas, Kayano keselek poki, hasil nyomot dari genggaman Yada.

"Aku kira bakalan mempan dan kamu sadar perasaanku." hela napas dari si helai sewarna jingga. "Ternyata aku sudah kelewatan. Maaf, ya?!"

Cubitan sadis mampir di pipi Maehara. Dilakukan dengan begitu kuat. Setengah gemas, setengah menyumpah-nyumpah. "Kamu kira aku mesin ATM dikasih kode-kode?" omel Isogai, kali ini mencubit lebih keras.

"Am-amvun—"

"Oke, aku lega, ternyata kamu beneran sehat." Isogai meregangkan tangannya, seolah beban hati sudah tersalurkan berkat mencubit-cubit pipi Maehara. Sang korban? Meratapi pipinya yang sudah tak mulus lagi. "Balik ke kelas, yuk? Nanti dimarahi kalau keterusan bolos," Isogai berbalik, lalu berlari meninggalkan Maehara.

"Eey! Isogai, tungguuu!"

Isogai tak mendengar. Dia tetap berlari.

 _Jadi gombalan itu cuma akting, ya?_ Bisik batinnya lirih. _Yah ... nggak apa-apa, sih. Toh, aku akan minta kertas surat cinta itu nanti_. _Dia bilang perasaannya seperti yang tertulis di situ._

Mungkin pulang sekolah nanti Isogai akan menghabiskan waktunya di toko buku, sembunyi-sembunyi membeli majalah remaja cewek untuk mencari inspirasi membalas surat cinta.

... atau mungkin pinjam ke Rio, secara rahasia.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong apa hubungannya fanfiksi ini dengan isi primbon di paling atas?

Nggak ada, sih.

* * *

 **End**

.

.

.

* _Hati Yang Luka_ , lagu punya mbak Betharia Sonatha  
* _Si Komo Lewat Tol_ , punya dedek Melisa

 **A/N** : **  
**Nggak ada typo kan, Beib? Aku pede nyerahinnya muwehehehehe 8D  
Semoga fanfic ini menghibur dan menghilangkan galau yang sedang galau (?), walau Ratu Galau sendiri belum lulus dari titel Ratu Galau-nya #galauception

 **R** n **R** maybe? C:


End file.
